


Falling Hard (Extended Edition)

by TC (thecollective)



Series: Twitter Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Roller Coasters, Smut, amusement park smut, destiel family feels, roller coaster handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/TC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like roller coasters. Cas helps him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Hard (Extended Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron_Clad_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Clad_Angel/gifts).



> Based on the prompt from Iron_Clad_Angel: I was torn between smutty goodness and domestic!dads....so why not combine them?? I wanted to do a continuation of the roller coaster ride w/ Cas helping distract Dean from the coaster but it could be a family trip to the amusement park? Kids wld be older so they could be off doing their own thing for a little bit while D/C go do their "adult time" ride. Family fluff time in the beginning and then adult fun at the end
> 
> This is a continuation from one of my twitter smuts, "Falling Hard," that you can find in "Smut in 140 Characters." 
> 
> Also, in this fic, Claire is biologically Castiel’s daughter, and Rodney (OMC) is biologically Dean’s child. Not that it really matters, but if you’re trying to picture what the kids look like it helps.

“Jesus, fuck, it’s hotter than Satan’s asshole out here,” Dean swears. Sweat drips down his back, and suddenly he wishes they’d gone to Glacier National Park in for-fucking-saken Montana instead of the hellmouth that is Six Flags Magic Mountain in August.

“ _Language_ ,” Cas admonishes him.

Claire rolls her eyes at them. She’s a teenager, and Dean knows she’s heard worse. Their youngest, Rodney, parrots his father. “Jesus, fuck!” he yells.

The mother in the group in front of them presses her hands over her children’s ears. She doesn’t say anything to him, but she glares.

“Sorry, gay parents,” he tells her. “We’re not suited for this, right?”

Cas groans. “Please ignore my husband,” he tells the woman. “He’s been affected by the heat.”

“You guys are literally the most embarrassing things on the planet,” Claire says.

Dean smirks, and then he grabs his husband and plants a kiss on him. Sweeps Cas off his feet and everything, like a soldier returning home from war to a dearly missed lover. Cas squirms a bit at first, but just like the first time Dean kissed him--he melts.

“I was wrong,” Claire says. “Now you are the most embarrassing parents ever.”

“Ewwww,” says Rodney.

Cas straightens, tugs his shirt back in place and meticulously moves his hair back to a smooth(er) position. “It is not disgusting, Rodney,” he corrects their son. “It is a natural expression of human love.”

“But you’re my _parents_.”

“All the more reason it is not disgusting,” Cas replies.

The line inches forward, and Rodney whoops and takes a giant jump. Claire rolls her eyes and pulls out her cell phone to text her boyfriend of the week. Dean shrugs at Cas when he whispers to him that their daughter might be antisocial. “She’s a teenager,” Dean whispers back. “She’s supposed to ignore us and call us embarrassing.”

“How do you know this?”

“Pretty much raised Sammy, didn’t I?”

Cas nods, and the conversation drops. The line inches forward again, and Rodney complains about the heat. Dean doesn’t blame him; he kinda wants to ditch the line for the newest ride, the line which has zero shade, as Claire had pointed out. But Cas really wants to go on this roller coaster, Goliath. “It has a drop of two hundred and fifty-five feet,” Cas had told him that morning. “Goliath is one of the tallest roller coasters _in the world_ , Dean. It must feel like flying.” His husband had looked wistful then, and Dean knew that Cas was thinking of his days as an Airforce pilot. Cas has never complained about giving up his career for Dean, for their chance at being (and having) a family, but Dean knows how much Cas has missed flying. So if Cas wants to ride this roller coaster? Cas is going to damn well get on it, even if the thought of being that high in the air makes Dean want to leave Six Flags and never come back.

“Dads-squared,” Claire says, interrupting Dean’s thoughts. “The twerp wants ice cream.” She tosses her long blonde hair over a shoulder and tilts her head to look at her parents. The movement reminds Dean so much of Cas that it hurts and when did Claire become such an adult?

“Please?” Rodney asks. His green eyes are wide with anticipation. Dean can tell Cas is about to say no; Rodney had cotton candy about an hour ago and Dean can sense another Sam-inspired lecture about the benefits of green food (and Cas would interject his irrational love of kale and then Claire would roll her eyes), so before his husband can reply he hands Claire a twenty and says, “Get lost, kiddos.”

“Dean,” Cas protests.

“Oh, c’mon,” Dean says. “We’re on vacation.”

Cas wavers for a minute, still unsure if the imminent sugar high is a good idea, and Dean blames all the parenting books he read before they had Claire. “Alright,” his husband says at last, “But only one scoop each.”

Rodney whoops and darts out of the line after a quick hug to each parent. Claire gives them a thumbs up as she follows Rodney, her other hand never ceasing texting. Her dexterity and complete concentration amaze Dean, who hardly cares enough to close apps after he’s done using them.

Cas watches them walk away. Dean can tell he misses the days when their children wanted to hang out with them all the time on these kinds of trips. Cas will never say it, but Dean knows that his husband’s nostalgic for the early days, when they were still learning how to be parents and how to have a family. Dean knows it, because he feels it too.  

He wraps an arm around Cas, tugs him in close. Even after all these years, he still loves how perfectly they fit together. “Hey,” he says, “We’ll have fun without them.” He waggles his eyebrows. “You know...the kids are gone.”

“Dean, there are _other_ children nearby.”

He laughs. “I’m just teasin.”

The rest of their time in line is spent with Cas trying to distract Dean from the really tall roller coaster looming in front of them. It only gets taller the closer they get to the front of the line, and Cas has to keep a firm grip on Dean’s arm to keep him from chickening out. “I should go check on Claire and Rodney,” Dean says.

“You will be fine. I promise.”

“Are you sure? It’s really friggin tall, Cas.”

“I promise.”

By the time they reach the loading area, Dean’s sweating bullets. He’s only still in line because he doesn’t want to disappoint Cas. Cas knows, and Dean knows that Cas knows, because his husband leans over and says, “I will make it worthwhile.”

“Whaddya mean by that?”

Cas leans into Dean, his breath tickling Dean’s ear. “I will make it worth your while,” Cas repeats himself. His voice is husky and dark and not one that Dean normally hears outside of the bedroom.

Dean absolutely does not squeak a little bit when Cas uses _that_ voice. Nope. He doesn’t squeak again when Cas tugs him closer, fingers looping through the belt loops of his jeans. “Trust me,” Cas says, “You will enjoy _this_ ride.” Dean wants to ask what Cas means by that, but he’s not quite sure he can form words at the moment. Or, you know, ever again if Cas keeps using that voice.

The attendant--Maggie, her name tag reads--leads them on the ride, and Cas insists in being in the last row of the train. The attendant looks at their clasped hands with a smirk. “First time?” she asks.

Dean nods. He’s nervous like a teenager on their first date.

“You’ll be fine,” she says to them. “No one’s died on this ride.”

“Yet,” Dean mutters under his breath.

“Have fun!” she sings sweetly as she checks the lap bar. She winks at Cas. “Take care of him, yeah?”

“I plan to.”

The train lurches forward. Dean’s holding on to the lap bar so hard that his knuckles are white. They begin to climb, up, up, up, and if Dean squints he can see Cas’s soccer mom SUV parked in the far right corner of the lot. The Impala was at home, safely tucked in their garage.

“I don’t like this,” Dean says.

The rows of the train in front of them begins to disappear from sight, falling away and plummeting towards certain death.   
“I don’t like this,” Dean says again.

Cas distracts him by tucking his hand into Dean’s jeans and palming Dean’s cock as the roller coaster falls. It’s like nothing Dean’s experienced before--as crazy as his youth was, he can honestly say he’s never had anyone rub him off while freefalling. It feels like his stomach’s in his throat, but the firm feeling of Castiel’s hands wrapped around him helps Dean focus on that and not the fast-approaching ground.

He's hard and throbbing before the train finishes its downward plummet. Jesus fucking Christ he hasn't gotten so hard so fast since he was a teenager in the backseat of Rhonda’s car. The wind whips around him as the train twists into a curve. His ass slides down the seat toward Cas, and _fuckdamnshithell_ Cas slides his hand up and down, with just a slight twist on the end like he knows Dean likes.

He wants to moan, to sigh, to cry out, but he can’t because he’s on a roller coaster going faster than a human being should go without the protection of a solid vehicle around them (he thinks of Baby fondly). He squeezes his eyes shut and pretends that he’s flying next with Cas, that they’re joining the mile-high club and not hurtling through the air in a chopped-in-half soda can. If he concentrates solely on how Cas is stroking him, he can almost believe it.

The ride’s approaching its final ascent, and as the train shudders and groans as it climbs, Cas leans over and says, “I like to watch you like this.”  

Dean sucks in a breath because _fuck_ Cas is using the bedroom voice again, and he knows what that does to Dean.

Castiel’s hand pumps up and down, increases the pressure, thumb flicking over the slit at the top of Dean’s cock. He leans further in, bites Dean’s earlobe the way he likes. It’s all Dean can do to hold back a moan so they don’t scar the couple sitting in front of them. “I’ll like watching you even more tonight when I fuck you,” Cas whispers, voice throaty and sinful as hell. And goddamn, dirty talk has always done it for Dean, but this? This whole ride is like the shit people write into Penthouse Forum or something.

The train falls for the final time, and Cas pumps his hand faster, faster, faster. Dean knows that Cas is trying to time it so he comes in his pants right before the ride ends. He bucks up into Castiel’s hand, and he forgets how fast they’re falling toward the ground, and how much money they paid to be so friggin close to a death experience. He focuses on the feel of Cas’s hand and _fuckingmaryandjoseph_ his husband cups Dean’s balls and squeezes them before he returns to the furious pumping of Dean’s dick.

It’s the look of intense concentration on Cas’s face that sets Dean over the edge. There’s nothing sexier to Dean than being the sole focus of Castiel’s attention, to know that the furrowed brow, the squinted eyes, the lips pursed into a thin line are because, right then, nothing exists for Cas outside of giving Dean pleasure.

Cas continues massaging Dean’s cock through his orgasm, not caring that Dean’s jizz is sticking to his fingers. The train shudders to a stop. Cas removes his hands from Dean’s jeans and licks away the evidence, as if it were icing scooped off a cupcake. If Dean weren’t high on adrenaline and blissed out, the sight of that would be enough to get him ready for round two. As it is, he takes off his outer plaid shirt when he stands up, loudly complaining about the heat as he ties it around his waist. It covers the wet stain on his jeans. Sort of.

“So?” asks Maggie the ride attendant. “How was it?”

“Um,” Dean manages. “Uh.”

“He had a pleasurable time, I assure you,” Castiel interjects.

Maggie brightens. “Oh good! Enjoy the rest of your day!” They turn to walk away and she calls after them, “You know, maybe you should cool off with the water ride next!”

“Come on,” he says to his husband, “Let’s find the kids.”

“Alright,” Cas says. He looks at Dean’s crotch pointedly. “I think the attendant is right, however. Perhaps we should go to the water ride next.” Castiel laughs, and Dean is going to die of humiliation any minute now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dearest Iron_Clad_Angel for such a fun prompt! I'm so terribly sorry that it took so long to write. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, but I hope you enjoy it! There may be more to come (pun intended) in this 'verse later :)
> 
> Special shout outs to Jacksqueen16 and Collectiva Diva for being my beacons in a world of teh darkness. Also a special thank you to Thugalet who told me the proper terminology for roller coasters (yes, they have terminology).


End file.
